This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Oil and natural gas is extracted from a variety of locations including subsea locations. In subsea environments, wells are drilled into the ocean floor enabling oil and natural gas to be extracted to the surface using a variety of pipes and connections. However, the high-pressures and cold temperatures in a subsea environment may facilitate formation of hydrates that can slow or block the flow of natural gas and oil. Accordingly, chemicals may be pumped into the pipes to reduce hydrate formation. Unfortunately, seals that enable chemical injection may wear allowing natural gas and oil to escape.